


And It Was Good

by escavatedanastasia



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hint at petplay, M/M, OT5, One Shot, Praise Kink, or I’ll add one more chapter haha just kidding unless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escavatedanastasia/pseuds/escavatedanastasia
Summary: Some gods don’t get as much worship as they’d like, and Bunny’s no exception. Jack notices this, and how despite the pooka’s hard work he never outright demands validation for it. Before long, however, a couple innocent compliments turn Bunny into a flustered mess.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	And It Was Good

Jack was still getting accustomed to the daily lives of his fellow Guardians, however long it may have been since he’d taken the oath. For example, it had taken him an embarrassing few years to figure out they were all keen on each other, and it wasn’t a mere soap opera in which they were falling in and out of love willy-nilly. After discovering this, the winter spirit somehow managed to seamlessly squeeze his way into their respective affairs, offering a shoulder to rest one’s head on, or a head for one’s shoulder, depending on the circumstances. He hadn’t gotten an opportunity with everybody, but he’d gone all the way with Bunny, once. He was surprised how easygoing the pooka was about it, like he was providing a service once he started to pick up on Jack’s hints. Jack wanted deflowered, and Bunny seemed capable and happy to give him a good first experience.  
Where things got odd was how it was talked about outside of the act. Anything sensual between the Guardians felt like an open secret. They all knew what went on behind closed doors, but liked to keep things in the moment rather than recall them afterwards. Preoccupying themselves too much with that would distract from their jobs, Jack assumed. If they wanted these things scheduled they would never have had the time to do it. That, or maybe they just wanted to come off as prudes when they weren’t actively fornicating.  
Thus, a year or two went by with little more than flirting between a few other Guardians and Jack. No big deal. He felt a bit out of place with them anyway, not just from being newer to everything, but the fact that they all had centuries of camaraderie on him. He smiled in understanding if a couple of them had to leave the room for a bit, never once feeling like he needed an upper hand in something so casual. They were friends first and foremost, after all.  
Jack still found it rather flattering, however, to be invited to Bunnymund’s warren out of all the other Guardians’ abodes. While spots like the Pole and the Tooth Palace were guarded, his dwelling had maximum round the clock security, especially now. His home protected the memories of a race gone long-extinct, after all, with the last pooka as its lone storyteller.  
Therefore, when Bunny casually mentioned that he could use a bit of assistance with his paint mixing one toasty summer afternoon, Jack didn’t want to pass up the opportunity. Even for a frost spirit the contained underground climate was delightful. However, for a Guardian of fun it was disheartening to see Bunny so immersed in something so boring, so long before his holiday was to roll around.  
He’d been watching the overgrown rabbit for at least two hours strategize where he wanted specific stones placed in order to coax the direction of the pastel pink river. The differences were by mere inches, it seemed, but when Jack brought up this observation he received a bewildered scoff at what he was apparently blind to.  
“You’re here to spot me,” Bunny reminded him, looking up at the short cliff the sprite had been sitting on. “I know it might not seem like much to the untrained eye, but it’ll make all the difference in the end.”  
Jack heard the quietest little sigh, and even from up above he could tell Bunny had been plaguing himself with tiny dilemmas like these for days on end, with little sleep, if any.  
Maybe if Jack encouraged him, Bunny would give himself a little break. Even if he didn’t see much of a difference in how one rock was positioned, a friend was still a friend.  
“I get that.” He repositioned himself to rest on his stomach, propping his head up with his fists. “I got to admit, you’re the most diligent out of all three of us seasonal Guardians. I can’t imagine prepping for the northern winter in the middle of June.”  
He heard a stiff chuckle from down below.  
“Most diligent, huh? As if ya can’t get North to shut up about Christmas for half a second year-round.”  
“Talking doesn’t necessarily mean doing,” Jack countered as he fiddled with a stray blade of grass. “Now that I think about it, you’re the hardest-working spirit I’ve met.”  
He watched Bunny’s ears flatten against his head in modest gratitude as he placed the stone back to where it was when they started.  
“Well, I hope so. Bein’ a Guardian’s the biggest honor I could have, and hard work’s one’a Manny’s favorite characteristics in one.”  
“I guess that means you’re Manny’s favorite, then,” Jack teased.  
Another noise was stifled, though it didn’t quite sound like a laugh, more like an uncomfortable squeak from Bunnymund.  
“You shouldn’t joke around about things like that, mate. You could get me all cocky an’ vain.”  
You sort of already are, Jack thought to himself before swinging his legs over the cliff’s edge and hitting the soft earth below.  
“Why not? A little positive reinforcement can do wonders on anyone, and you deserve it the most for all you put up with a few years back.”  
Bunny turned to Jack, eyes noticeably large and burrowing for the truth.  
“You really think I’m doin’ a good job?” he whispered.  
Jack hadn’t seen much of this side of Bunny, but if he wasn’t mistaken, he seemed to really value all the compliments that were being tossed his way.  
He couldn’t stop now. He had to indulge.  
“Of course. You do so much and you do so well at it, you deserve a little break every now and then.”  
Bunny’s expressions were looking a lot less doubtful, as if he were a fish being reeled in. Of course, Jack wasn’t doing this to manipulate him in any way, but he did admit it was rather sweet to see him get flustered like this. When they were alone together a couple years ago, he didn’t really get to see what made Bunny tick. He felt good inside Jack, but he looked like he knew what he was doing the whole time, going gently but steadily. It was hard to believe this was the same guy.  
“Think so?”  
“You’re such a good Guardian, Bunny. What you do as a protector of hope...it means everything.”  
Now Bunny looked visibly disrupted, and since he couldn’t sweat, he was doing his best to hide how he was now panting like a dog. It was warm in the warren, but certainly not enough to break out the panting unless something else was going on internally.  
“I don’t uh...get that a whole lot,” the pooka admitted apologetically, shifting uncomfortably where he’d been sitting.  
“I think you should get it more,” Jack replied, creeping up to him before slowly welcoming his head to the turf below them so he could dare to stroke his cheek. He wasn’t swatted away. “I think you’re discovering something about yourself.”  
It wasn’t like Bunny was tormented with the opposite sentiment, but maybe his confident disposition said so much that the other Guardians didn’t think excessive flattery was necessary. But from the looks of it, that assumption couldn’t have been more wrong. They all knew how dedicated, if not a bit geeked out, he was about his position, but Jack now knew how to funnel validation for that into something special.  
“We notice how much you do for hope, and for the children, a-and for the pookas,” Jack hesitated at bringing the latter up, but he knew that was important to Bunny as well. “You’re honestly the best spirit to represent all of that. We’re so lucky to have you.”  
Another odd noise, sort of a whimper, emerged from Bunny’s throat as Jack realized how he was being slowly curled around like a stuffed animal, which he found rather amusing, considering who was fluffier.  
Jack was familiar with being smitten over, thanks to Tooth and her fairies especially. He never pictured those particularly infatuated eyes on Bunny, and he wasn’t sure how long it was gonna last, but they did seem oddly fitting as they looked up at him.  
“Yeah?” he breathed in between soft pants.  
Jack nodded with a smile as he pet down his neck. He knew he was gonna hate himself for this later.  
“You’re our good boy, Bunny.”  
That sent the pooka squirming on the ground, struggling to control himself while having barely been touched. His breath was ragged, wordlessly begging for a break from all the handless stimulation. Jack was no longer as amused as he was determined, and he crawled around so that he was on his knees but over Bunny, who stood lying in the grass, ears scarlet with his paws covering most of his face.  
“You’re so special, so important.”  
Cold fingertips inched down thighs covered in silver-blue fur.  
“So good.”  
Jack interrupted his own motions to reach up and pin Bunny’s wrists to the sides. His face looked so blissed out yet so sheepish, he couldn’t believe that this was the rabbit who had once berated him for not having been his ideal pick as a Guardian.  
“What...what’re you tryin’ to prove?” Bunnymund asked softly, suddenly avoiding his eyes. “This can’t be doin’ much for you like it is for me.”  
“I want you to feel as good as you are,” Jack replied, smirking at himself for being so smooth under a rather pointed question. “We can’t have such a valuable Guardian feeling so down, especially with it being so close to the most important holiday of the year.”  
Sure, it was summer, but Jack knew from the other’s perspective it was always coming up quickly until it was finally there. He didn’t hear such a snicker from Bunny often, but it sounded like little wind chimes clinking together. He noticed his right paw fidget under his grip to reflexively cover his mouth, but that just made Jack tighten his restraint.  
“I’m not gonna go in until you admit it to yourself.”  
“Admit what?” the pooka retorted with a blink.  
“That you’re a good boy.”  
“Oh, come on.” Bunny was now scoffing. “I knew this was all just some prank’a yours. Either that or you’ve got the most massive god complex I’ve ever seen. What makes you think I want it from you anyway? Please.”  
Now he was sounding like himself again. Shit. Better give him a little reminder.  
Bunny yelped sharply, his back arching as a single chilly finger slipped in him.  
“I’m hurt, Bunny!” Jack held in a laugh at the other’s reaction. “If I were pranking you you would’ve seen it coming from miles away. All those centuries and your instincts haven’t wavered a bit.”  
His paws didn’t move as Jack’s other hand slipped up to his chin, moving his thumb to get him to mouth the words.  
“Hey—oi, cut that out, fuck! Fine! I’m good, I’m a good boy, I’m a good bunny, whatever!”  
“I knew you could do it.” Jack smiled and unbuttoned his tight, threadbare pants, gently pressing himself in. He’d gotten rather stiff himself from all this, remarkably, and it certainly helped that the pooka had grabbed the arm that had brushed his lips and was now kissing down it like a grateful servant.  
“You’re so beautiful like this,” Jack whispered, leaning up to press his nose against the rabbit’s once he’d gotten a steady rhythm going. He didn’t wish to speak too much at this point, but he knew what had fueled them would keep them going for the whole ride. If he’d said more he would’ve clarified how beautiful Bunny was all the time, but something in the pooka’s expression told him he knew, he truly knew, as he sucked softly on two of his pale fingers.  
Jack wondered what else the most esteemed Easter Bunny was hiding about what really did him in. Hell, maybe if he liked being praised so much, he’d enjoy being treated like a spoiled pet...but now Jack was getting a little ahead of himself. He took the risk of groping Bunny’s ass once he felt he was getting the hang of it, giving it a couple approving slaps.  
“You like that?” he whispered as he continued prodding him, reaching down to touch his appreciative length.  
“Yeah, yeah,” Bunny kept panting out, his hips bucking up and his fingers raking deep into the healthy soil.  
“Good...you deserve only the best with how great you’re making me feel.”  
Jack humped his body a few more times before a sharp cry akin to a wounded animal erupted from his partner, and after a few more tugs at his arousal, he’d ensured that Bunny had finished. He followed suit, giving him a tight embrace before pulling out.  
“That wasn’t...entirely necessary,” Bunny muttered, fumbling to clean up what he’d shot on himself as Jack buttoned his pants back up. “M’not some pathetic bloke fishin’ for validation. I’ve survived long enough not getting worshipped like that.”  
“I wasn’t thinking that at all,” Jack replied, a little sad that Bunny was still doubtful of his authenticity even as the Guardian of hope. “But I do think we’ve cracked open a whole new can of worms with you.”  
“How do you mean?” Bunny leaned up against the cliff Jack had been perched on before, dusting himself off a bit.  
“How do you feel about leashes?”  
The pooka’s ears flattened against his head, his lips tightening. “Never tried ‘em.”  
“There’s a first time for everything. I’ve never tried it either,” Jack assured him as he took a seat at his side, looking over the paint river he’d come to help supervise in the first place. “Maybe we could make some special treats for when you do tricks...”  
“Alright, now you’re just bein’ condescending again.”  
“But other treats...you get those when you’re extra good,” Jack continued, breaking a grin even through his formal proposal. “Like what you just got, that would be a special treat.”  
“And what if I fuck up, in this scenario?” Bunny asked, his smirk unwavering, but his eyes displaying an unmistakeable curiosity.  
“You’ll never need to worry about that,” the boy replied, taking his paw in his hand as he coaxed out a mutual grin. “You’re just that perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lmk if you want me to explore Jack’s ideas at the end in a second (and final) chapter to this!


End file.
